


From sidekick to main character? Easier said than done

by Fanzi89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oblivious Ron Weasley, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanzi89/pseuds/Fanzi89
Summary: Ron has always been the best friend, the sidekick. But his destiny has to change. Because he is so much more worth than that. He just has to recognize that. And Draco, his flatmate, is eager to show it to him. But unfortunately Ron can be really dumb sometimes...





	1. Chapter 1

I know that many people don't like Ron. But I love him. I love his honesty, I even love his temper. Sure he isn't perfect, but he tries his best. But next to Hermione he will always stand in the shadow. So that's why he really needs a new partner. And yes in this fanfic it is Draco everybody! I know that this pairing isn't famous unfortunately. But I just love them together, okay? So here it is:

Chapter 1

Ron has always been the best friend, the sidekick. That was his role, his destiny. And he was fine with it. He would never be as smart as Hermione or as brave as Harry. Even now in his thirties he still lost his temper quite easily and he still lived as a bachelor. At least he had a good job now. But after war, after the time of grieving, it was difficult for him to find his spot for a long time. Before the war he just wanted to get acceptable grades and a girlfriend. In war he just wanted to survive. But he never really thought about his future. He was too dumb to work for the ministry or as an healer and he was sick of fighting so being an auror wasn’t an option either. For some time, he worked in the shop. But he always felt like trying to fill out the space that Fred left. And he felt like a failure, because he knew he would never be good enough and it left him being bitter. It took a long time for him to leave, because he was used to feel like a failure. Even though nobody (except Malfoy) said it to his face, he just knew it. He wasn’t just wearing the second-best wardrobe. He just was the second best. Even to Hermione. Hermione who looked gorgeous in her wedding dress right now. Hermione who worked as a great lawyer, who got even more beautiful and who was in love… but not with him anymore, if she ever has been in love with him anyway. Looking back, he realized that it has been never about him, but about Harry. They were meant for each other. If he would have been in a romcom he would be the second lead. The nice guy who tried to be with the main actress. And everyone who watched the movie knew all along that he was just there for the entertainment. But he would never be the right fit. Ron nipped on his firewhiskey. He just wanted to leave. This wasn’t his world anymore. None of it. But he would try to remain happy. He knew how to do it. He was used to it. To play the nice friend. The friend who was happy for the bride and the groom. Whenever he was together with his family and his old friends he felt like he acted on autopilot. He couldn’t change the way they saw him anyway. Whenever he ate something they talked about him shoveling down his food at school. Whenever he tried to bake or to cook in mum’s kitchen she would throw him out of the kitchen because he might burn the house (it happened ONE time goddamnit and he was 12 years old when it happened). It didn’t matter that he was famous now in the muggle world as an awesome baker. That he owned a bakery that was always full and that was praised highly in almost every food magazine. It didn’t matter that he owned a nice apartment and that he was standing on his own feet. He was still the lanky best friend. The (not so) small brother who never got it right. And he was sick of it. God he wanted so desperately to go home… His dog probably missed him…  
“they look great together…” Ron looked to his side to meet his mothers’ eyes.  
“yes, they are perfect for each other”, Ron tried desperately to remain calm, but his grip on the glass tightened. Because he couldn’t ban the flashbacks. Couldn’t forget the night when he caught both of them cheating. But of course, they were fucking perfect for each other. And hey, they just didn’t want to hurt him. Because it was so much easier to realize that the woman you loved and your best friend have been dating behind your back for months. While he was thinking about marrying her and having kids together. He even bought a wedding ring for her. Sure he was never perfect but he tried his best to be a good boyfriend. He worked his ass off so that Hermione could study. He wasn’t smart enough so he could at least provide for her, right? He would always be there for her when she had a breakdown. He would always try to remind her how beautiful and how perfect she was. Along the way he didn’t even realize that he was the only one giving compliments. That he was the only one trying to work on the relationship. But let’s be honest: in the back of his mind he always knew that he wasn’t good enough. Nobody ever thought that. 

Ron entered his apartment and almost immediately his dog Toben greeted him loudly. He laughed and petted his head. At least someone who loved him dearly… 

He looked around the apartment and took a deep breath. Finally, he was home again. If somebody had told him in the past he would live as a muggle he would have laughed at his face. But it was the best thing that happened to him. In the muggle world nobody knew him. He could start brand new. He wasn’t the lanky best friend who helped to fight against Voldemort. He was just Ron… 

And it felt good to be “just Ron”.

“wow, you didn’t fight? And you don’t look drunk. Good job, Weasley…” Okay maybe he wasn’t just Ron for everybody. At least not for his flatmate.  
“Shut up, ferret.”  
“So you are spending a few hours in the wizarding world and we are already giving each other nicknames from the past. Kinda cute isn’t it? But let’s stop, before I throw up. Tea?” Before Ron could even answer Malfoy headed to the kitchen. He knew him too well. Ron grinned and followed his blond friend. No wonder Malfoy, no Draco, knew that he loved to drink tea when he got agitated. They already lived together for eight years. It was like having a wife, just without the intimate part of course. It was funny how life all played out. Several years ago, he despised Malfoy. He wished him nothing but the worst.  
But after he broke up with Hermione he met Draco in a bar. It felt like a week ago. Seeing Draco being drunk, broken, alone and so skinny. Ron lost his girlfriend but Draco lost almost everything. Sure, he was still rich. But his good reputation was gone and almost everybody wanted to see him dead. Ron has been one of them too. But on this night his hate towards Malfoy swindled while his hate for his own folk raised. He grinned while watching Malfoy getting the tea ready. On this night he just told him to run away together. Nothing else. He thought that Malfoy would have laughed at his face. But he just watched him. He seemed to know that Ron was also broken and alone. He didn’t ask him anything. He didn’t insult him. His only answer was “Okay”.

Of course both of them hadn’t had it easy in the muggle world. But Malfoy had enough money and he could change it into muggle money and Ron had his uncle Herbert. Nobody in his family liked to speak about him. Because he couldn’t perform magic. But Ron always remained in touch with him. He was the only one in his family who could understand him it seemed. And he helped the two of them to live in the muggle world and to learn how to fit in there. Ron would help his uncle in the bakery. He learned early on that he was not only good at eating but that he also enjoyed to bake. It made him feel calm. Happy. And Malfoy was always good at handling money. He helped with the financial part and the marketing. And he began to study Management. He wasn’t working together with Ron anymore. But as a top manager in the high ranks. It was kind of funny. A Malfoy always seemed to attract money. It just didn’t seem to matter where. Ron on the other hand owned his own bakery now and planned to open another one. He didn’t earn a lot of money, but it was just natural for the both of them to live together anyway. That's why they could afford a nice apartment in Notting Hill. Because Malfoy was still a snob. And Ron had to admit that he kinda liked it. Even though he would never admit it. They have become a team. It was weird. In the past they hated each other. Now it felt like they were joined by the hips. Malfoy just seemed to get him. And he never felt worthless next to him. Ron laughed. It was so weird, because in the past Malfoy always tried to humiliate him. How could life work out like this?  
“What are you laughing about? I hope it is about the ugly wedding dress.” Draco sat down on the kitchen table and Ron joined him. Waiting for his tea to cool down.  
“No, unfortunately she looked gorgeous… Like the perfect bride.” Ron looked down and tried to hold down his tears. Fuck, why did it still hurt that much? 

Malfoy on the other hand looked at Ron. He just couldn’t understand it. Ron was the perfect one. Not Hermione, not the boy-who-just-could-not-die-damnit. He always has been. Sure he had his weaknesses. But Draco loved these weaknesses. He loved his temper, he loved his honesty. He loved the fact that Ron still tried to be good friends with them despite Hermione cheating on him… But Draco couldn’t tell him that. Ron wouldn’t believe him anyway.  
“How was it to see them after so many years?”  
“weird… Ginny is famous now. She is one of the best quidditch players. Harry has become a great auror. My brothers are living great lives…”  
“And how did they react when you told them about your career?”  
“They didn’t ask.”  
“Of course they didn’t…”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Ron! You are living with me for eight years and I have never seen your family. And that’s okay with me, but they don’t even seem to be interested to know where and how you live. You are only visiting them on Christmas and weddings and you always come home drunk and insecure. I mean you helped Ginny when she was starting as a quidditch player. You paid for her hospital fees. But she doesn’t even seem to try to give you back your money! Noo I am pretty sure that she just belittled you again. Didn’t she?” Ron shivered. How did he know? She only told Ron that Hermione and Harry were perfect for each other and that she wondered how Hermione could ever have something with him. But he was used to it, to be honest…  
“And Hermione and Harry probably didn’t even talk to you. I mean to even invite you to this wedding is just a shit move.”  
“Leave it okay?” Ron was even too tired to get agitated. He just wanted to sleep and to forget everything. “I go to bed now.”  
Draco watched him go and sighed. It was the same every damn time. After every family gathering Ron seemed to be less bright, less cheerful. Draco would have loved to shout at his family. But they didn’t even know that they lived together. So Draco tried his best instead to be there for Ron. HE was his new family. Ron just couldn’t get it unfortunately. He knew that Draco was gay but he didn’t know that Draco loved him. And he would never know that. Because as long as he didn’t know Draco could at least live together with him. Because Ron would never see him as something more than a friend…


	2. Chapter 2

Ron looked proudly at his new creation. Draco and him travelled through Asia a few months before and he just fell in love with the sweet potato cake there. It took him some time to recreate it, but he got it right finally. At least the lack of sleep this evening was worth something… “Draco, come here! You will taste the best thing ever on this planet!”   
“What, a dick?” Draco was still groggy and definitely not a morning person. Thank you very much. Normally he could just ignore the noises from the kitchen, but even he would wake up from this shouting. Like the rest of London probably. So, he headed to the kitchen and tried to ignore the mess. He really should hire someone to clean their apartment. He was sick of cleaning everything!  
“eeh don’t talk about stuff like that in the morning, okay?” Ron looked also like a mess right now. But a cute mess, Draco had to admit. Whenever he talked about something slightly sexual Ron immediately blushed, which was kind of adorable. He also got flour all over his face and hair. How did he even manage this?  
“And you shouldn’t bake even on your free day. Like honestly, I need my beauty sleep. This perfect appearance doesn’t come from nowhere.” And indeed, even right after waking up Draco still looked perfect. Ron had to admit that. In comparison to him he always looked like he came straight out of a men’s health magazine. No wonder he had so many lovers.   
“Try it!” Draco sighed. He couldn’t say no anyway. Whenever Ron created something he was the first tester. He liked it, but it also meant a few extra minutes on the treadmill. So he just opened his mouth for Ron to feed him and when he took the bite he just had to moan (unfortunately he didn’t see the Ron’s face getting even redder). Gosh this cake was like heaven.   
“The sweet potato cake, right? But it is even better than the one in Japan.”   
“Really? Thank you Dray!” Ron looked like he won in the lottery and that made Draco grin even more. Yes, the cake was the bomb but to see Ron happy again was even better. Toben really seemed to want a piece of the cake too. The whole morning he wouldn’t leave Ron’s sight and now he looked up with his big puppy eyes and all. Ron smiled and gave him a little bite too. The cake didn’t contain chocolate so it was okay, right?

Draco looked lovingly at both of them. He never wanted to have a dog, but after another devastating Christmas Ron and him saw this black poodle in the shelter and one look at Ron was enough for him to get out his money. He didn’t have only the dog on his leash…  
“Okay, but now you should really take a shower. You stink from the firewhiskey last evening and I don’t even want to know where else I could find the flour.”  
“Ahh please you like me stinky”, Ron was faster than Draco and hugged him tightly.  
“Get off me you troll.” Ron only laughed, but he took off to the shower. He knew that Draco would hit him otherwise. He was like a bitchy woman sometimes. And he had to admit… he really needed a bath.

While Ron took a shower, Draco tried to sleep again, but it was useless, anyway, because the doorbell woke him up the second he closed his eyes. Damnit.  
“I am going!”   
Draco opened the door and controlled the urge to close it immediately.  
“Pansy…”  
“It is great to see you, too.” He would never get rid of her. She even found him in the muggle world a few years ago. Like honestly, every detective looked like a beginner next to her. He looked down on her and sighed. And she also brought the child from hell. Her daughter was only one year old, but she already had mastered the bitchy face. Just like her mom. Genes were really strong indeed.  
“Do you want to let me in or should I freeze to death.”   
“I would love to see you freeze to death, but it is summer Pansy…”  
Of course, she wouldn’t listen to him. Instead she just wiggled her way into the apartment. Draco didn’t even have coffee yet, damnit.   
And of course, as soon as she entered the apartment her child cried and shouted. Even Toben, the friendliest dog on earth was nowhere to be seen. Draco thanked the universe again for being gay. How could ANYONE want to have kids?  
“Coffee.”  
“Oh yes, that would be great.”  
“I didn’t ask you. I just want to have coffee for myself…” Draco ignored the state of the dirty kitchen and concentrated on making the coffee, while Pansy tried to calm down her child. What was her name again? Draco thought for a minute… No idea…  
“So what brings you here?”  
“the wedding of course. I thought you would like to have the article.” Pansy fished out the newspaper and showed Draco. Just great. He would have to hide this damn thing before Ron came out of the shower. But he still risked a look. Ron was right. Hermione looked gorgeous. But the title… Draco snapped the newspaper out of Pansys hand and read the article. It showed also a picture of Ron with his firewhiskey in his hand. “Even the forever sidekick Ron Weasley attended the wedding…blabla… Friends of him told the press that he lost all of his magic after Hermione Granger left him. He now lives like a muggle alone and devastated…” Draco didn’t even want to read any further. Just great… Honestly, he had never wanted to live along with muggles. He had despised them in the past and even now he had problems to interact with them. But articles like that, showed him that it was the right decision to leave the wizarding world behind. What the fuck did they even know? He remembered the articles about himself after the war. The talk behind his back and the straightforward people who just tried to hex him every time he got out of his apartment. He never wanted to leave the wizarding world. But this was just a great reminder of his dark past. And of Rons experiences. Because after the breakup he got all the bullshit. Draco remembered people talking about Ron and Granger. And everyone was on Grangers side. Even though she has been the bitch who cheated on him. Gosh he hated people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it :)

Draco looked up, when he heard Ron getting out of the bathroom. He hid the newspaper in the cupboard as fast as he could. Pansy just looked at him quizzical. Luckily Ron loved kids, so he didn’t see anything. Instead he grinned from ear to ear seeing Pansy and this... creation of hers…  
“Hey Sophie, you look so adorable” Sophie it was… aha…   
Ron wanted to give the child a hug but immediately she tried to bite him so he backed down. Draco sipped on his coffee. Wow, this child was definitely from hell…   
“She has a great character already, hasn’t she?” Pansy looked full of love at her daughter, while Draco just tried not to gag. Ron on the other hand looked confused. Normally every child loved him but this one… obviously not. Ron had tried to get close to her every time they met. But even he failed.   
“So, what brings you here, Pansy?” Before Pansy could say anything, Draco looked at her with a murderous face. Luckily, they grew up together so she knew how to react.  
“Oh you know… I was in the area and we haven’t seen each other for quite a while.” Ron looked at her even more confused and Draco rolled his eyes. Or not. “We just met two days ago.”  
“yees, but it is always a pleasure to see you two. And Sophie missed you”…not. Draco looked at her deeply. Pansy was beautiful and rich, but in the intellectual department she lacked quite a bit.   
“Oh, and I wanted to ask Draco about his new flame.” She winked at him. Okay, at least that was an acceptable answer. He didn’t really like to talk about his partners, because they didn’t really matter to him anyway. He just needed them for sex. That was it. But Pansy loved to talk about them. Maybe it was a woman thing?  
“You have a new partner? What’s about Sam Winchester?” Ron looked quizzical at him.  
“He tried to kill me after finding out about me being a wizard.”  
“Oh…”  
Draco still had to shudder about the thought of him. It was such a shame. Because he had been a beast in bed.  
“I am sorry to hear that.” Draco looked Ron in the face and tried not to sigh. Ron was really sorry for him. That was it. When Draco had told him that he was gay, Ron took it really well. Of course, he looked shocked at first, but then he shrugged it off. He just had one rule: Draco was not allowed to bring his flames into the apartment, but neither was Ron (even though Draco wasn’t sure if he even had any sex). Other than that, he showed no signs of jealousy and it drove Draco crazy. Because it meant that he didn’t feel anything for him, right?   
“And who is it now?” Pansy looked at him interested. Honestly, he should have a talk with Blaise. Maybe they needed a little bit more fun in bed.   
“No one right now to be honest. I want to go out next weekend.”   
“Maybe Ron could go with you?” Ron spew out his coffee and blushed deeply. “What? Why?”   
“Ron, you need someone. You can’t live your life hiding away.” Draco wanted to murder her right now and then. How dare she…  
“I am happy with my life.”  
“You live with Draco like a married couple… Without the fun part. You need someone Ron.” Pansy didn’t know how much Draco loved Ron. And she was one of Ron’s best friends, so it was only natural for her to say this. But still. Draco felt betrayed.   
“Pansy, leave him alone. Just drink you damn coffee.” They changed the subject but Draco could clearly see that Ron was thinking hard. And he didn’t like it one bit.

In the evening they sat on the couch together watching something on Netflix (Draco needed a long time to figure out the TV and the internet, but he just loved it now). Draco looked at Ron, who snuggled with Toben. He could clearly see that Ron was thinking about something else, so Draco kicked him with his foot.   
“A penny for your thought”   
Ron took some time to react, but then he just sighed. “Maybe I really need to go on.” The whole world seemed to crash down in that moment. “What do you mean?”   
“I found the article. You are bad at hiding things…”  
They just lived together way too long.   
“And I think I really should open my heart to another woman” Woman he said…  
“Ookay”  
“Would you go to a club with me?” Ron looked at Draco pleading. “I don’t know how to do it alone.”   
Fuck… Draco felt his heart shutter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, thank you for your lovely comments. I loved reading them! And here is another chapter for you. I hope you like it :)

“I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!”  
Draco rolled with his eyes while he tried to read a document from work. They wanted to go out today. But Ron was a nervous wreck and Draco just wanted to give him a sleep potion or at least a punch. Normally Draco liked to go out. Who wouldn’t? You get a lot of free drinks and maybe one or two hot guys with it. But right now, he just wanted to hide under his blankets. The whole week Ron behaved like a different man. He was nervous, fidgety and stressed. Even the smallest thing got to him. If Draco wouldn’t know better, he would have thought Ron was PMSing. 

Ron seemed to be really desperate to get a girlfriend, suddenly. And that was the worst of it all. Draco could live with eight different moods in a day. He got used to it really. Even though this week seemed to be the worst time of all eight years. But worse was the thought of Ron being with someone. Someone who wasn’t Draco. Draco sighed. Even though it hurt like hell, he knew that he had to help him. He was first and foremost his best friend. He should concentrate on that. So, he went slowly but surely to Ron’s room… which was a mess. He didn’t even know that the redhead even had that many clothes… but wait… “Is that my T-Shirt?!” and some of the pants even seemed to live on their own?... no, it was just Toben trying to flee.   
“Sorry…”  
Draco sighed deeply. “What exactly have you been doing for over two hours? Have you been in a fight? Are you already drunk? But honestly no explanation, could explain this!” Ron was standing in the chaos of the room looking like a mess. His hair remembered him of a short Hermione Granger version, the T-Shirt was at least one size too small and even worse, ORANGE (like honestly? How could anyone think that this could be a great colour?) and his underwear… never mind…  
“I am sorry that not everyone looks like a fucking model even in the morning!” At least Ron’s skin looked similar to the T-Shirt now.  
“I know that I am hot, okay? No need to tell me. And now sit.”   
“What exactly…?”  
“shh shh sit.”  
Draco looked at all the clothes while he was sending glares in Ron’s direction whenever he tried to move. In the end he decided on a simple outfit. Ron didn’t need a lot. He was masculine to begin with. Even though he ate a lot of sweets being a baker, he also worked out extensively. His shoulders have become broad, while his waste was small and his butt… Okay, Draco really shouldn’t think further. So, he just handed him grey pants and a green T-Shirt, that would show a lot of his chest. He also had a leather jacket that would look good on Ron.   
“Now change into these clothes and then we try to make the best out of your hair.” 

While Draco brushed Ron’s hair, he could just sense his stress.  
“Don’t be so nervous, okay? We are just going to the club.”  
“I am just thinking…”  
“What?”  
“What if no one likes me? Or the girl I am into is laughing about me?” Draco stilled in his movements. Sometimes he forgot how vulnerable Ron was. He liked to show his bright, bubbly side to everyone. But in reality, he was just like a kid who tried desperately to be loved…  
“you are a catch, okay? You are warmhearted, funny and the kindest person I know. And you can bake. So, if anyone treats you badly? I will hex her. I am still a wizard, okay? And not one of the nice one, as you know.” Ron laughed and Draco felt his heart pounding. There was no better sound than that.   
“okay, okay. I will remind that.”

Normally Draco would go to a gay club, but together with Ron he decided for a normal more high end club. Because he still had style and so should Ron. Before the door they met up with Blaise and Ron’s co-worker John, a young man in his twenties. He was chubby, but a nice fellow and he and Ron were a great team so Draco hoped that him being there would calm Ron down a little bit. But unfortunately John seemed to be as nervous as Ron. Was something in these pastries, or what? Blaise on the other hand looked like he owned this place. He was dressed in a purple shirt and grey pants. An outfit which would have looked bad on almost every other person. But Blaise looked like he was born for this outfit. Draco on the other hand wore black leather pants and a simple white shirt. He also wore a collar around his neck and had put on little eye make-up. He knew that showing his feminine features would make him even more attractive. And he could already see men looking him up and down. But right now, he just wasn’t interested in anyone of them. His whole focus laid on Ron. “You okay?” Ron looked even more pale than normally. “I am fine, let’s just get this over with?” Draco looked him deep in the eyes. He knew that Ron hated affections in the public, but he still held his hand for a second and grinned at him. Trying to make him feel a little bit less nervous. Ron grinned back at him. So, it worked at least a little. “Sooo, let’s have fun guys! Honestly the chicks are amazing!” Blaise entered the club like a lion looking for his prey. Draco should definitely talk with Pansy. Ron’s and John’s eyes on the other hand seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. “I think I will throw up…” First comment from John and then that. This would be a long night…  
“I’ll get the drinks”

After half an hour and lot of shots, Ron and John seemed to have the time of their life. They danced on the dancefloor like to little boys and Draco tried to hide his grin. The club was full of good looking men and women, but no one looked as good as Ron. Okay, maybe he was a little biased. “So why exactly are you trying to help Ron finding a woman, when you are utterly in looove with him?” Draco looked anxious at Blaise. “You know that?” “Everyone knows it. Except this dumb red head, of course.” Just great. “He deserves love.” “And why shouldn’t it be you?” “He likes women… not men… not me…” “hmm… But maybe he doesn’t? I mean he isn’t the brightest. Maybe he just needs a little push in the right direction?”  
“And maybe I wouldn’t be good for him.” Draco sighed. Ron needed a good person, a kind caring woman, who loved kids as much as him. Ron needed a family. A real family. And Draco couldn’t provide it for him. It was as it was. Even as a wizard he had his boundaries. He looked at him again and suddenly his whole world seemed to slow down. Ron wasn’t dancing like a little boy anymore and John wasn’t there anymore. Instead Ron had a woman in his arm. A sexy curvy woman, who was looking at him hungrily. And Draco just wanted to kill that bitch!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time you get to see Ron's thoughts. Is he really that dumb? Or is there another reason?

Ron couldn’t believe his luck. The whole week he has been nervous as hell. He couldn’t even eat, if that wasn’t a big sign. But now he was on the dance floor holding a sexy woman in his arms to Liam Paynes song strip that down. Like how did this happen? She looked up at him with her grey eyes and even the music seemed to disappear. He was dancing with her for three songs already and she still seemed to be interested in him. To be honest that was the longest time he has ever danced with a woman. After the disastrous yule ball he had tried to avoid parties and clubs. He still remembered the whispers behind his back. About his bad appearance. About his bad looks and his awkward attempt to dance. About his disastrous relationship with the girl he was with, or better to say about his disastrous relationship with every female he had been hanging out with yet. 

But who could blame him? Women were just so complicated. And he was a simple man. He needed clear words and no in-betweens. While he had been together with Hermione he learned quite a few things about the woman’s mind. At least Hermione’s mind. But even then, he must have been disastrous. If not, he would still together with her, wouldn’t he? With Draco on the other hand it was easy. Sure, Draco could be bitchy sometimes as well but he adapted to Ron’s life. He seemed to sense whenever Ron was overwhelmed or whenever he just didn’t understand what Draco meant. And then he would try to formulate his words differently. In the beginning it happened quite often that he didn’t understand Draco or his emotions. Both of them had a lot of baggage to carry and a lot of past hate for each other. So, had there been fights? Oh yes, a whole lot. Draco had Ron’s fist in his face quite often while Ron had to endure many mean words from the slytherin. But they worked through it. And now he could even sense Draco’s bad mood from another room. 

Aand why exactly did he think about Draco, damnit? He tried to get his thoughts and his eyes back to the girl in his arms. Maybe he should go further than dancing? Was he even allowed to? But at the same time, did he even want to go further? He shook his head. Of course, he wanted to get further. He didn’t kiss anybody for eight years! Okay, there was one incident with Luna, but he desperately wanted to forget it. It has been wet and just disgusting. They were way better off as friends…  
Okay, get a grip, Ron. You are a man, not a pussy. Just try it. You are in a club right now, aren’t you? Somehow his inner voice sounded a lot like Malfoys. And he was often right, so Ron took a leap and kissed her.

A second into it and he was already disgusted. She must have smoked before and her hands gripped his head like she wanted to eat him. Fuck…   
When the kiss ended, she looked happy at least. But Ron felt dirty. Somebody tapped his shoulder and he looked right into Blaise’s face. Thank god! Could he read minds?  
“Hey, sorry to bother you two lovey birds, but Draco isn’t feeling well. He is in the toilet right now. Can you look for him? I would go myself but I have to deal with drunken John over there.” Ron looked over his shoulder just to see John who seemed to throw up, right on the dance floor. If that wasn’t sexy…   
“Of course I’ll look for him. You can bring John home. We’ll take a taxi” In his mind Ron thanked Blaise sincerely. He just looked apologetic at the girl. “I am really sorry, but my friend needs me.”   
“Sure I would do the same for my friend… So bye?” At least she didn’t ask for his number. So she probably didn’t like the kiss as well? Ron wasn’t surprised. Maybe the girls haven’t been bad kissers, but him? Even with Hermione he didn’t really enjoy the kissing part, if he thought about it.

But first things first. He had to look out for Draco. He didn’t even drink that much. What had happened? When he arrived at the toilet he had a new problem. The disgusting sounds of two men making out. He just hoped it wasn’t Draco. He didn’t want to see him making out with anybody. It just felt wrong.  
“Draco?”  
“Ron?” Okay, at least Draco’s voice came from another direction. Ron immediately sprinted towards the door and got into the toilet stall. “Hey, I heard you aren’t well?” Ron looked at the blonde but he didn’t seem to be sick. Normally he got really, really pale when he was sick. And when he threw up he looked red like a tomato. But there didn’t seem to be anything wrong with him at the first sight. It was quite the opposite. Draco looked way to good to be true.  
“What exactly are you doing, Weasley?”  
“I am looking for you”  
“Ron, I know that you haven’t been in many clubs before. But there is no reason for two men to be together in a toilet stall. Except of one…”  
“What for?” Draco looked at him like he was the dumbest person on earth again. Like what did he do wrong now? He only came here, because he wanted to help him.  
“You are really asking me this question?”  
Ron nodded.  
“To fuck Weasley! Like honestly!” And right at that moment he heard the two men moaning again… Okay it was really a stupid question. Ron got red like a tomato, while Draco grinned. “don’t make fun of me.”  
“I don’t, you big baby” But Ron could clearly see that Draco tried desperately to hold down his laugh.   
“But why aren’t you dancing with this blonde girl? She was sexy.” but she isn’t as sexy as you… Ron shook his head. He shouldn’t think something like this. He wasn’t allowed to think something like this. But Draco did look sexy. Ron really loved the eyeliner around Malfoys eyes. Draco even looked handsome in the morning. But tonight he just looked awesome. And just fucking irresistible.   
“She kissed like she wanted to eat me.” Draco just couldn’t hold his laugh any longer.  
“You poor boy. You want to go home?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe I should try something with another woman? I just want to have at least one nice kiss once in a while.” Draco looked confused at him.   
“I mean, I should at least try it, because maybe I am the bad kisser? I never had a good kiss. Ever.” Ron waited for an answer, but Draco seemed to be deep in thoughts.   
“You know we are already in a toilet stall and I am a great kisser… You want to… try it?” Ron knew that he shouldn’t say yes. He shouldn’t kiss a guy. He mustn’t… but… it was between friends, right? Even though Malfoys lips looked so much more inviting than any lips before.   
“okay…” Malfoy took a deep breath. Slowly he leaned into the kiss. Ron felt like he had to wait forever, but then he felt Draco’s lips on his and they felt as soft as he had imagined in his dreams. Draco deepened the kiss after a short while and Ron couldn’t hold down a moan. Automatically Rin gripped his hips and closed the already small distance between them even further. Fuck, he wanted to feel him more. Taste him more…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you remember me and this story. I am really sorry that I have kept you waiting. I myself hate stories that won't get finished and I finally found time and inspiration to write this chapter and this time I won't let you keep on waiting for too long. Pinky promise. I hope all of you are well? And I hope that you like this chapter... And by the way I really don't like Ginny... And you will read a lot of bad stuff about Ginny in the next chapters. So be warned...

Weeks had passed since the kiss. For Draco it felt like an eternity. Since then Ron seemed to work even longer hours. Draco couldn’t even remember the last time they had seen each other. And it hurt like shit. He even wished that it had never happened. Even though it had been wonderful. At that time it felt so right. But already on their way home Ron seemed to be only brooding. And since then it had never stopped. Draco even thought about calling Potter to get an idea how to get him out of this mindset. But no, he was too proud for this. And he wasn’t even allowed to talk to any of Ron’s friends or family. Because they didn’t even know about their friendship. Before the kiss he had been happy about that. Now he felt like a dirty little secret. And he hated it.   
Draco sipped his coffee on his couch. He knew that Ron was out, getting drinks with his friends and he tried to stay awake, because enough was enough! He had tried to be considerate for too long. And he knew that Ron was way more honest, when he was drunk. Maybe not his best move, but he was still a Slytherin after all. He was over being the saint in this household.   
“Your dad is an asshole, Toben.” Toben looked up and barked.  
“Nice to have at least someone to understand me.” Draco looked up at the watch. It was already 2 am. The asshole took his time. Another hour and Draco swore under his breath. He really wanted to sleep. Even Toben was laying comfortably on him, sleeping loudly. Another hour and the blonde fell into deep sleep. 

Ron was coming home at 5 am. He looked at the clock and groaned. He had to listen about his co-workers new girlfriend for hours nonstop and he just wanted to sleep. Talking or hearing about love was really hard right now. When Ron looked down he gasped surprised. Draco was laying there, almost unconscious with Toben on his lap. The picture was so adorable that he really had to fight the urge to take a photo. He tried to be extra careful and quiet, coming closer. Draco was handsome. There was no denying it. But seeing him asleep without the perfectly combed hair, was almost too much to handle. Ron had tried to avoid Draco as much as he could and he knew he acted like a damn coward. And he knew that his behavior hurt the blonde. But it hurt him as well. A lot. He just didn’t know what to do. He was already dumb to begin with, but in any kind of romantic relations he was damn right horrible. Did he enjoy the kiss? Yes. Did he love his friend? Ron sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of Dracos face. Yes, so much that it hurt. Since when? He didn’t even know. His first dreams about the Slytherin began at school. He was still young, unsure about everything and really hopeless and alone with his feelings. In the wizarding world, nobody really talked about homosexuality. It was frowned upon. And his family… He really loved his parents and his siblings and he would do everything for him. But, it was no secret how they thought about homosexuality. Draco didn’t know, but his uncle avoided his family not because he was a squib, but because he was gay.   
Ron remembered their conversations about him behind closed doors. He also remembered his sister Ginny, who had suddenly avoided one of her former best friends at school. Just because she had outed herself. Ron had tried to help her friend back then, when she was bullied. By his own sister… 

He always had been attracted to guys. But fortunately, he also liked girls. So, he tried to find his luck with women, not with men. He just didn’t want to be a failure, again, after failing so many times on different matters, before. He loved his family after all. But… after all these years he began to ask himself, if it was worth it. And after that kiss… it was even harder to think straight (quiet literally, really). He would have never guessed that Draco would be interested in him. He was so handsome, so intelligent. He deserved so much more than Ron could have ever given him. And he didn’t want to make him feel like a dirty little secret. But then, he was already treating him like this, wasn’t he? Ron sighed again and decided to carry Draco to his bed at least. Otherwise he would groan the whole next day about his back and Ron wanted to talk with him about other things than that. Maybe… or maybe not about their relationship? Fuck, he didn’t know. What if Draco really liked him? What if he really wanted to come together with him? Before the kiss Ron had only dreamt about being together with him, but now there was a possibility to make this dream come true. Did he really want to slip this opportunity, just because he was afraid to stand up against his family? He was such a great Gryffindor… Ron laid Draco down on his bed and gave him a kiss on his forehead. “sleep well”, he whispered. He would try to sleep. He had to get a clear mind, before the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron woke up early in the morning. He already heard Draco rumbling in the apartment. Today was the day. He would confess his feelings. Ron made himself ready, but he got interrupted by Draco himself who waltzed into his room. By his side an… Ron had to blink several times… house elf.  
“What is the house elf doing here?”  
“What is a Weasley doing here, master?” Both of them asked at the same time, making Draco grin a little bit, until he remembered the reason behind the visit of his mother’s house elf.  
“My mum is in St. Mungos, I have to head over there.” Ron was awake immediately.  
“What happened?”  
“I don’t know. Poppy isn’t allowed to tell me and I don’t want him to hurt himself in order to find out.” Draco really had changed a lot.  
Ron sighed, the conversation about the kiss had to wait. Draco’s mother was way more important right now.

“I have to go, now.”  
“I’ll come with you”  
Draco looked at Ron. Confused. The redhead sighed. “I know that I have been acting like a brat the last couple of weeks but you are still my best friend. I won’t let you handle this on your own. I can stand outside, if you don’t want your mother to see me. But I want to be there for you. Like you have been there for me for all those years…”  
Draco tried hard not to cry. It wasn’t the time to be sentimental, right now. But it felt so good to hear those words from Ron.  
“Okay.” Draco wanted to say so much more than that. But he couldn’t. And Ron just nodded.  
“Poppy, please tell my mother that I will visit her immediately.” Poppy nodded and left them, but not without taking a last look at Ron. “And Ron… let’s get back to the wizarding world.” 

They used the floo powder and landed directly in St. Mungos. It felt strange being there. Almost like being on a filmset. It had been years since Draco had set his foot into the wizarding world. He felt more like a Muggle than a wizard nowadays. Draco had to laugh bitterly. He who had despised Muggles from the core of his heart, was behaving more like a muggle than a wizard, now. Good thing his father didn’t have to see that.  
Ron stopped one of the nurses: “I am sorry, but we are searching for Narcissa Malfoy. Can you help us?” The nurse looked confused between Ron and Draco, before she masked her feelings: “Of course, please follow me.” She must have recognized them. But fortunately, most nurses were too practical to waste their time gossiping. And Draco was thankful for that. He had learned to hide his feelings from a very young age, but inside he felt all kinds of emotions. His heart was beating fast out of fear for his mom. At the same time, he felt the stares from the people around him and it made him nervous. People would always recognize him and Ron. He looked too much like a Malfoy after all and Ron… Well Ron had been a part of the golden trio. Even after all those years he was still in the newspaper.  
“Here we are. Do both of you want to visit her?”, the nurse asked carefully.  
“No, it’s just me.”  
“I am waiting for you here. Please take all the time you need. I have my Nintendo switch with me, playing Animal crossing”, Ron winked. Draco tried to smile. But it was just a weak one and a little reminder how different they have become, at least judging from the confused look on the nurse’s face, who just whispered: “Nintendo Switch?” But Draco had to focus on way more important things. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Fortunately, his mom had a room by herself. Draco went to her bed. He had a hard time keeping a straight face. His mother was so skinny. But still, when she smiled at him it felt like coming home.  
“Draco… oh my Draco.” He hugged her tight, afraid to break her bones.

After the hug she took a long look at him. Smiling.  
“You look great. So much better than the last time I have seen you.” The last time had been more than eight years ago. Draco hated himself for not seeing his mother for such a long time. Of course, he tried everything to provide for her. She was one of the reasons he worked so much, after all. But he should have been there for her in other ways as well. Not only financially, he recognized looking at his mother, who looked so much older than he remembered.  
“But you don’t. What happened?” Narcissa laughed bitterly. “I am getting old, Draco. That’s all. But don’t worry. I am fine, now.”  
“Don’t lie to me, mother. Please.”  
Narcissa didn’t say anything for a long while. She seemed to struggle to find the right words. She didn’t want to see her son sad. But at the same time, she had to be honest. She regretted all the lying in the past. Even now, she could see how hard Draco tried to keep up a poker face. Even though it was just the two of them in the room. Poppy left not long ago, getting some of her clothes. It broke her heart seeing him like that. She and her husband had tried so hard to keep up a certain image. But it didn’t make them happy. Ever. It only destroyed her family. So, she decided to be honest: “I have cancer, son.”  
Draco had to take a seat, feeling dizzy suddenly. He knew what that meant. But he had to make sure. He had to ask: “But, they can heal you, right? They must have a treatment for you.”  
“You can’t heal everything, son.” Draco’s whole world fell apart.

Ron took a seat outside the room. He tried to play and to ignore his surrounding, but he failed miserably at it. He would never get used to the stares. He wasn’t a monkey in a zoo, god damnit. But still the most important thing for him was Draco right now. Ron only had to endure the stares, but Draco had to endure the hate that was coming with it. Even in the hospital people stared at him with such a hate in their eyes and they seemed to be terribly confused to see them walking together, side by side. Whatever, Ron didn’t care anymore. They were strangers anyway.  
“Ron, what are you doing here?” Fuck… Okay, he had to correct himself. He wasn’t only surrounded by strangers anymore. He looked straight into Hermiones eyes. Bad luck seemed to follow him everywhere.  
“Nothing that should interest you.”  
“Hmm… I visited a friend of mine. She is working as a healer, here in St. Mungos.”  
“Okay?”, Ron didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t in the mood to do small talk. Most of all with his Ex.  
“But your family is alright?”  
“hmmpf.”  
“You still don’t like to talk a lot, do you?”  
Ron rolled his eyes. It seemed to be hard for her to not criticize him, every time they saw each other.  
“But whatever, do you want to hear the news?” Why did she act like they were still friends? Ooh yeah, because he never dared to correct her. He always tried to play nice. He didn’t want to be a burden to his family, who loved Hermione and Harry. Probably more than they ever had loved him…  
“Narcissa Malfoy is in the hospital. She has cancer or something like that. So maybe we can see Draco Malfoy after a long time. Nobody knows where he is. Can you even imagine?”  
Ron gulped: “She has cancer?” He prayed that it was curable. Poor Draco. Even though he didn’t talk a lot about his mother Ron knew that he cared deeply for her. He couldn’t even imagine how hard it must be for him to hear the news.  
“yeah, but back to the important news: Draco Malfoy. I am really curious what he is doing right now. Do you think he still looks that good? But… probably not. I mean he must be really poor, after they took all of his inheritance. Serves him right.” Ron lost it and stood up.  
“He is a person, Hermione. Not just a VIP that you can gossip about.” How could she talk like that about him? Hermione looked confused, like at least half of the other witches and wizards around them.  
“Ron, don’t act like a hero, okay? I know that you hated him. All of us did.” Right at that moment Draco came out of the room. Ron almost bumped into Hermione when he approached the blonde. She on the other hand just whispered Dracos name.  
“As you can see I still look gorgeous, Granger. You on the other hand are still ugly.” Draco sneered. Ron knew that Draco would play the role of the enemy perfectly. He would even insult Ron, just to hold up the act and to help him keeping his image. But Ron was over it. Draco didn’t deserve this, after hearing about his mother’s sickness. “Let’s go home, Draco”, Ron said holding up his hand for Draco to grab it. The blonde looked at him, trying to make sure that Ron really meant it. Ron nodded. He was more sure than ever before. Draco smiled and took his hand. “Okay, Ron. Bring me out of here.”  
“What’s going on Ron?”, Hermione asked horribly confused. But both of them turned their back on her and tried to find a fireplace to get out of the hospital. Back to the muggle world where they belonged.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey, you want some hot chocolate? Family recipe.” Ron peeked through Draco’s door. The blonde went right to his room after they arrived at their apartment. Ron wanted to give him some space after the bad news. But after four hours he decided enough was enough. And hot chocolate was the cure for everything, wasn’t it? Or at least it helped to feel a liiittle bit happier.  
Draco looked up. His eyes were red. He probably cried a lot. It broke Ron’s heart to see him like this.  
“Thanks…” Ron put the mug on the night stand and looked around uncomfortably. What are you supposed to do in this kind of situation? He was used to be there for his friends. But Draco was good at hiding his emotions. To see him like this was rare. Standing in the same room was already an accomplishment.  
“Can you hug me? Just for a moment?”, Ron almost didn’t hear Draco.  
“What?” Did he have a fever or something? Draco hated skinship.  
“Forget it…” Draco mumbled. The red head could see the blush on his pale cheeks.  
“You are such a weirdo.” Ron snickered, but he didn’t wait long to pull Draco close to him. Because he loved skinship, “I give the best hugs, you know?”

Draco inhaled Ron’s smell and snuggled closer. His future and past self would probably laugh about him. But… since the hospital he felt different… somehow. He remembered his mother’s words.

“You know, it is good to be strong and independent… but when it comes to the worst it is important to have someone by your side. And I know that we haven’t talked enough about it. But I hope that you have someone other than me, to be there for you.” Narcissa looked up at him und hold his hands. Draco really had to fight his tears. His mother didn’t know that he was gay. As a pure blood it was frowned upon. The blood line was more important than any feelings. Even his mother and father had never really loved each other after all. And under different circumstances that kind of marriage would have been his destiny, too. He knew that his father had wanted him to marry Astoria Greengrass. 

Sometimes at night Draco asked himself how it would have been. Would they already have kids? Would they love each other, just in a different kind of way? He didn’t know. But maybe it would have been easier in some way.  
“Love hurts… it doesn’t always make you happy”, Draco whispered. Narcissa sighed.  
“True. It hurts and it is messing with us. But I think it is also worth fighting for. Don’t give up. You are a Malfoy after all and a Black. And that makes you to one of the most stubborn people. Believe me, I raised you. I know it.” Draco and his mother hugged after their talk. Growing up Draco got everything he wanted. But he learned early on not to wish for deep talks or any kind of hugs. A Malfoy wasn’t allowed to. He wasn’t a servant after all, his father always said. But he realized how much he craved it, suddenly. And Draco was done with fighting his own feelings. 

Draco put some space between himself and Ron. It was hard to think straight thoughts in his arms.  
“I know that this isn’t the right moment. But I think we should be honest with each other” Draco was done hiding, too. “I like you Ron. A lot.”  
“You what?” Ron looked confused at him and shocked. What a great start… But there was no going back: “Life is short. I realized that today. And I am done with wasting my time. I love you, Ron. And I know that you don’t share the same feelings. But I have to confess, because it hurts. I thought that it was enough for me to be your friend. But it isn’t. It fucking hurts to see you with other girls. You don’t even know how much I wanted to hex this girl in the club. And the kiss… You probably already forgot about it. Maybe you were even disgusted. But for me it was everything.”  
“I wasn’t disgusted… it was the best kiss I ever had”, Ron confessed. Now it was Draco’s turn to look shocked. He didn’t expect that answer. Ron laughed. “You know it is kind of funny how this confession turned out, because I wanted to be the one to confess to you. And I was so sure that you would turn me down.”  
“But you aren’t gay. You never look after guys.”  
“Why should I look after guys when I have you by my side? All of them look like nothing compared to you.”  
Draco blushed, feeling his heart fill with joy. He knew that he was handsome. But hearing it from Ron in this kind of situation felt better than any compliment before.  
“And I am not gay. I am bisexual. But I always tried to be normal, you know? I wanted to make my parents proud of me. And I know that they will be disgusted seeing me together with a man. But, today… I realized something, too. I am done hiding for people, who don’t understand me. And I am done hurting the person I love the most, just to be someone I am not.” Draco knew how much family meant to Ron. And he could imagine how hard it must have been for him to keep his feelings to himself. Why didn’t he open up to him earlier?  
“You don’t have to tell your family.” Draco loved Ron too much. He would never force him to do something he wasn’t ready for.  
“I don’t know, if I can already tell them about you. But I promise you, that I will work on it and I will try my best to make you happy. Even though I will probably suck at it. I know that this doesn’t sound really romantic, but I want to be honest with you. It will be a challenge. Are you really up to it?”  
Draco grinned: “I love challenges.”  
Ron smiled warmly and looked longingly at Draco’s soft lips: “How about starting with the first one?” Draco hold his breath and nodded. He waited so long for this. When Ron went in for a kiss he happily obliged. And the kiss felt better than any kiss in his life, before. It felt like finally coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely have to work on writing love confessions... I hope you still liked it.
> 
> By the way you can decide now: Do you want to read more? I am not sure, if this should be the last chapter or not. I love these two dorks too much.


End file.
